Come home to my heart again
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Bloom squealing of joy that her Boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki is coming see her and their love is so deep that no one including Sky and The Wizards of the black circle can't break them a part. Sky try anything as possible to break them up but he doesn't know there is more about Ichigo and Bloom than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Come home into my heart again**

 **Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 1: It's time**

 **Alternate Version of True and In Love.**

 **It's Started right in 4th season of Winx Club and alround found Roxy the last fairy on Earth**

 **Karakura Town, Japan**

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki who is 16 years old boy, his hair is orange and eyes are brown and wearing his school uniform without a tie, he is a substitute Soul Reaper and older brother to his twin sisters Karin and Yuzu and a son to his clown dad and owner of Kurosaki Clinic: Doctor Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo was sitting on his bed and looking at a picture of not his mother but a picture of him when he was 10 years old with right broken arm and his other arm around a 13 year old red headed ponytaided and ocean blue eye girl with a left broken arm and her other arm is around him, that he and she were wearing goofy smiles and showing peace sign with their free hands. In the background of the picture that there was a american flag putting on a pole by some men wearing firefighter uniforms were standing on a collapse buiding and on bottom on right hand corner that the picture was dated: Wed, 9/12/2001.**

 **"Ichigo are you ok?"Ask Rukia Kuchiki who got raven black hair and eyes are Violet and a girls school uniform and she is a Soul Reaper and a friend of Ichigo's and she come in to get him that Yuzu was finish making breakfast for everyone.**

 **"Yeah, I need to talk to dad about something."Said Ichigo as he got up and walk out of his room without saying anything else.**

 **"What the hell is that about?"Said Kon as he appeared out of know where and he is a mod soul that Ichigo put him in a lion plush toy.**

 **"He is been looking at that picture past couple days I don't understand at all."Said Rukia as she walk up to Ichigo's desk, she pick it up and look at.**

 **"No way! He was there the day after!"Said Rukia was shock and her eye's got wide.**

 **"What do you mean he was there?"Said Kon as walk up to Rukia and hop on the desk.**

 **"I mean this was taken after the 9/11 attack and I was there that night with the rest of 13 Guard Squads, we all working over time because that was a hallow feeding frenzy and there were so many souls at that time. I can't believe he actully was there."Said Rukia as she put picture back there and walk out the doctor.**

 **'** _ **What 9/11 attack? Who is the girl that Ichigo friended with?'**_ **Thought Kon as he hop back down and ran out the room.**

 **"Hey dad?!"Yelled Ichigo as he walk in the clinic from a door that open from the living room.**

 **"Yeah Ichigo, what is it do you need, son?"ask Isshin who is 40 years old with black short hair and trim beard and his eyes are hazel. He is wearing a doctor coat around his blue shirt and brown kakis.**

 **"Can you come in the living room for a moment, please?"Ask Ichigo as he walk back in the living room.**

 **"Uh sure."Said Isshin as he got confussed that Ichigo never ask them something like that unless that a very bright light bulb appear above his head and put a wide smile on his face as he walk in the living room and saw Rukia coming down stairs with a shock on her face and that gave him another reason to smile.**

 **"What is it do you want talk about, son?"Ask Isshin as he saw the surprise look on Ichigo's face and Karin's and Yuzu's and even Rukia's.**

 **Sigh "Well it's time go back America to see Bloom the love of my life."Said Ichigo as he confess his feelings and saw Isshin was laughing and smiling at the sametime. He look at Karin and Yuzu were jumping in joy that they like to see their older sister again, when he look at Rukia he saw that she was confused and little hurt to.**

 **"Alright son, when you and twins and Rukia want to leave because I have to stay behind to run the clinic." Said Isshin as he saw surprise looks again and give apology look towards Rukia who eyes are begin to water.**

 **"Tomorrow morning. How did you know I was ready to see her again?" Ask Ichigo as he getting little nervous by showing a smile and scratching back of his head because he knew the answer of the question that he ask cause of a note that Bloom put it in the picture frame when she give it to him as he, the twins and his dad head back to Japan and he remember what she said to him before he got on the plane and he won't forget it: "I promise to you Ichigo, That I will waiting for you and be with you rest of my life no matter what!". When he was 13 that he found the note that it slip out of picture frame and fall on the floor, he pick up it up and read it (you read it in True and In Love chapter 2); after he read it that he gone ask his dad what is a crush and his dad told him that is someone fall in love with someone and that person confess his/her love to them and that person done same. That got it Ichigo's attention and put a wide smile on his face and it make him happy.**

 **"You think I'm that dumb but I'm not, because you got me very curious about it when you ask me what a crush is. You went outside to play with your sisters I went to your room and found the note that was still on the desk and I read it, I can say this: that her love to you is so deep and her confession to you so deep that no other girl or guy can't get in between both you. So I approve it and I called Mike one night that time zone is morning in America and I told him who I was and told him about it and he approve it as well cause he knew you two are in love from start. He told me to give you his blessing married her because he heard her every other night moaning and groaning by thinking of you and only you and she confess her love to you that she'll give you a baby right on the spot if you was in bed with her. Also, he told me that he already look at you as son in law cause you protect his daughter from falling rocks that you and her were rescuing a man in a almost collapse building after the 9/11 attack. Finally, here something I need to give you this on the trip when you go see her." Said Isshin as draw small black square box from his pocket and give it to Ichigo who shock and surprise when Isshin told him and saw Ichigo look more surprise that he open the box and look inside.**

 **"Dad, this is mom's engagement ring, your and hers wedding rings but why now give it to me." Said Ichigo as his eyes start watering not of sadness but happiness.**

 **"I was waiting on you say something because it took you three years to make up your mind. You look think Mike hell of time hearing Bloom groaning and moaning and calling your name almost every night, you are sir, as bad as her cause I have to hear it almost every night and even the girls were hearing and even Rukia as well until last three last nights you were quit and that gave me hint that you are ready be a man and decided to be with her rest of your life. I know you are going to swift off her feet and let her move in with us cause I'm very happy and so is Mike and I'm also glad that you waited at 16 to do this. Now, I want y'all eat your breakfast and get finish getting ready for school because I'm making some calls today." Said Isshin.**

 **As everyone finish their breakfast, finish getting ready for school and left for school to, Isshin done one thing is that he got on the phone and make some calls to airport in Tokyo and taxi to pick up Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Rukia tomorrow morning and he make two long distance calls: Firs call to a hotel in Gardenia for five days and they got a room; one suite with one large bed for Ichigo, one room with two beds for Karin and Yuzu and one room with one bed for Rukia. The second call is:**

" **Hello, This is Mike Carmilla, how are you and how may I help you tonight?" Said Mike on phone.**

 **"Mike, this is Isshin Kurosaki of Karakura Town, Japan." Said Isshin.**

 **"Isshin! Hey buddy, I haven't heard from you a while, how are Karin and Yuzu and my favorite future son in law doing?" Ask Mike.**

 **"I know what you mean. Ha ha ha! They doing good and Ichigo decide step up being man now and he wants to see his love and I know he is going purpose to her when he arrives. He will be on the plane first thing tomorrow morning." Said Isshin with smile on his face.**

 **"Finally! I was waiting he will man up because this guy name Sky that Bloom's 'boyfriend' is no good to her because he break her heart more than once and she decided be with him until Ichigo comes, cause she already told him and her friends one time after their freshman year when they having a summer party at the school that she told them her heart belongs to Ichigo and only him. Sky's parents, me and Vanessa and the headmasters of three schools and her friends' parents were surprise that she is told him straight up...**

 **Flash Back (It happen end of Season 2 and during the season 1 Bloom wasn't interested in Sky whole time and they did date but she like him as friend not boyfriend because she already been taken and they didn't kiss end of the battle of Alfea. All the girls notice this and even the boys except for Sky, but they say anything until now.)**

 **"Hey Bloom, can I ask you something?" Ask Stella is 18 years old with long blonde hair and Fairy Princess of Solaria and powers of the sun. She is wearing a sun dress and short heels shoes and she is sitting next to Bloom and in front of her boyfriend Brandon.**

 **"Yeah Stella go ahead." Said Bloom is 17 years old with medium long red fire hair and last Fairy Princess of Sparks and Keeper of Dragon Fire. She is wearing a orange short dress that is little above her knees and wearing red strawberry color short heel boots and wearing a sliver necklace with yellow oval shape stone pendant around her neck and she is sitting next to Stella on her left and Techna on her right and in front of her boyfriend Sky who will be an ex very soon.**

 **"Where did you get that necklace because I noticing it past two years and I have never had the chance ask you and the rest of girls as well and even the boys?" Said Stella as saw Bloom give Sky stern look and he look at her confuse.**

 **"This is necklace give to me from my first crush on earth and who stole my heart." Said Bloom as she saw everyone shock and surprise except her earth parents who knew about it and they told the King and Queen of Erakelon and the headmasters and teachers everything about it and they were even more surprise but they were happy about as well.**

 **"Wait minute! I thought you like me, Bloom. As a boyfriend" Said Sky who 18 years old and feeling hurt and getting upset. Who is the Prince of Erakelon and his hair is short and blonde and eyes are brown, his wearing a red shirt and blue pants and brown shoes, he is sitting by Brandon on his left and Timmy on his right.**

 **"I do like you Sky, not as boyfriend but as a friend and you didn't stole my heart but Ichigo did." Said Bloom.**

 **"Who is Ichigo, Bloom?" Ask Flora who is 17 years old African American Fairy of Nature and her hair medium long and brown and her eyes are green, she is wearing white shirt and skirt above the above and her shoes are flats.**

 **"My boyfriend who stole my heart when I was 13 years old and he was 10 years old when I stole his. We met the day after the 9/11 attack of 2001. You saw picture of me and him on the night stand next the bed." Said Bloom.**

 **"That's was him with you in picture that both of you wearing different arm cast and have a goofy smiles while holding each other and giving a piece signs as well." Said Flora.**

 **"Yep that's us because we are goofy sometimes and he give me a nickname that make me blush and horny every time think of that nickname."Said and Blushed Bloom.**

 **"What kind of nickname?" Riven who is 18 years old, his hair is black and red and eyes are tealed and wearing a British flag sleeveless shirt and black pants and brown boots.**

 **"Sparkie." Said Bloom as she blushed red as her hair and saw everyone laugh so hard.**

 **"Why are you laughing?" Ask Bloom as she got confused and embarrassed.**

 **"Because Bloom, its no wonder Ichigo nickname you Sparkie cause you cuss Ms. Fargonda out and she gave you in one week detention." Said Techna is 17 years old and she the fairy of technology, her is hair is short and pink and eyes are light blue, her clothing is purple 3 button shirt and blue jean skirt that is below of the knees and shoes are sneakers. She sitting right in front of Timmy at the end of the table.**

 **"I heard about that because it was spread around in Red Fountain and even in Cloud Tower. Plus, we heard your scream from Alfea to both schools cause it was pretty loud and no one couldn't believe that you got a potty mouth." Said Timmy who is 18 years old with dirty blonde hair and eyes are brown and glasses, he is red shirt with a grey hoodie sweat shirt and grey pants and tennis shoes. He sitting in front of Techna at end of the table.**

 **"Well, I couldn't help it because I was so pissed that she won't let me access to the Restriction section to find more about me until I snap and let it all out." Said Bloom as she starting to blush even more and playing with her necklace that her true love/boyfriend gave it to her.**

 **"Yeah I couldn't believe that you have true feelings for some boy that you haven't seen him since you was 13 and I bet he seeing someone else because it's better that you are with me than him. I bet he's been going behind your back and cheat on you as well." Said Sky as he didn't known that he gone to far that he saw something flash that hit him right in the face and mouth.**

 **SLAP!**

 **SPLASH!**

 **"Gasp!" Said All as they saw Bloom with their wide eyes and mouth drop that she slap Sky really hard and splash him with her drink and his drink.**

 **SMACK**

 **"Ouch!" Said All as they saw Bloom again a second later that she sucker punch Sky in the mouth so hard that he fall on the ground on his back and his mouth with hands. Bloom was already up from her chair after she sucker punch Sky in the mouth, she walk around the table that everyone whiteness it, that they can tell she very pissed, she walk up to Sky and she put one of her short heels boots is right on Sky's crotch.**

 **"Don't you ever, ever say about my Future husband again because I saw him past couple summers ago, even last year summer, even on Christmas, and even on past couple spring breaks. I trust him because I love him so deep and He trust me because he love me so deep I mean no one has ever break us part and even you! You have not been there of me and Ichigo was in that ready to collapse and he save my life from getting killed. I know you save my life couple times and but under the Lord Darkar's spell it wasn't you unspelled me but it was Ichigo's heart and love that turn me back to good not you, Sky! And also, he's got friends that I trust because I met them last spring break who are girls and guys and he got twin sisters that I love as my own sisters. You think I'm dumb enough that you trying to get in bed with me and get in between my legs, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AT ALL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! That only one person going to between my legs is Ichigo who is going be my husband within two more years because I'm going have his child and no one else's. He knows that I am a fairy and a princess of sparks and keeper of Dragon Fire because we share everything together and we don't hold anything from each other unlike you, Sky! He doesn't hurt me or my feelings or lie to me unlike you, Sky! I should have let that Daspiro have you from the start, I don't know why of what I seen in you, you bastard! You know what tonight is you lucky night because I got Daspiro number on my phone she gave it to me after we rescue her from the kidnappers, I told her the truth I am in love someone else and I told her everything about me and Ichigo. She told me when I'm ready to leave you that I give her call that she'll be here in a minute to take you back and get married, me and her became good friends and she ask me that she can join with Winx Club and I told her ask the rest of girls first and she said ok. If you try to get up when I make this call, I will crush your crotch with my foot!" Said Bloom as she made her phone magically appear in her hand and dial the number from her phone.**

 **"Hello." Said Female voice.**

 **"Daspiro, it's me Bloom." Said Bloom.**

 **"Hey Bloom, what's up?" Said Daspiro.**

 **"Well you can come get Sky now because I'm done with him." Said Bloom as she look at Sky and saw the shock in his eyes and she heard him gulp to.**

 **"Ok, what did he do?" Said Daspiro with a stern voice.**

 **"He talk bad about my Boyfriend Ichigo and he wants to try get in bed with me and fuck me. But I slap him and punch him in the mouth, he is laying on ground, covering his mouth with his hands and I got my foot next to his crotch."Said Bloom.**

 **"Holy crap, Bloom I will be there tomorrow to talk him to thru his thick head. Besides I was hoping he will last until your senior year but I was wrong. Where the hell do you know how to fight like that?" Said Daspiro.**

 **"Hey Girls?! Daspiro wants to know that can she join the club." Ask Bloom as she look at the Winx Club and saw the nods of all five girls were in agreement.**

 **"Sure Bloom the more than merrier." Said Stella.**

 **"Daspiro, welcome to the Winx Club. And also, the answer to your question: I learn self-defense from my dad, martial arts and Karate from my Boyfriend Ichigo and his childhood friend Tatsuki who is a girl and his eighth grade buddy Chad. I will see you tomorrow, ok." Said Bloom as heard a squealing over joy by Daspiro.**

 **"Ok Bloom, see you then bye." Said Daspiro as she hang up the phone.**

 **"Now then, you are so much trouble now and you better learn lesson because next time I will hurt you more than crush your nuts!" Said Bloom as she about to go back round the table to her purse but she stop cause she look at Sky and "Ah! What the Hell!" Said Bloom as she kick Sky in the nuts so hard that he scream in pain.**

 **"Here is your purse Bloom." Said Brandon as Stella pass Bloom's purse to Brandon and Brandon pass the purse to Bloom.**

 **"Are you going be alright, Bloom?" Ask Layla who is 17 years old African American Fairy of Tides, who is wearing sports shirt and shorts with brown flats, her hair is long black curly and her eyes are green.**

 **"Yep. Now if you may excuse me I'm going to my room to pleasure myself to think of my Boyfriend Ichigo." Said Bloom as she walk off with a sultry smile on her face that she got her mind on Ichigo that she is thinking of him is touching her body. As for everyone else, that gone back to their business and left Sky on floor who is still hurting like crap of what Bloom did to him.**

 **End Flash Back**

 **"That's it what happen but he didn't still learn his lesson and Bloom is still dating him right now until Ichigo shows up. Also, she and her friends got a store open called Love and Pet that I can take him there after I pick them up at the airport." Said Mike as he finish his story that happen two years ago.**

 **"Ok sure I will pass the passage the message to Ichigo when he get home from school after he tells his teacher what's going on. Also, let you already know that he is a soul reaper because I remember that I told you I was one." Said Isshin.**

 **"Alright, this is a first union of Soul Reaper and Fairy Princess that are getting married soon and I already told Bloom's real parents King Oritel and Queen Marion of Sparks everything about our daughter and even about Ichigo and they approve it as well." Said Mike.**

 **"Ok good and I talk to you later then, good bye." Said Isshin as he hangs up the phone and walk back in the clinic and finish his paper work.**

 **Karkura High School**

 **On the School yard during lunch**

 **"Do what?!"Said Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru at the sametime except for Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia and their teacher Ms. Oligy.**

 **"You didn't tell me that you are dating someone for five years and you are going to purpose to her. That's unfair because you got hottest chick of all and didn't tell us! Your mean and turn in one of those geeks that higher grades!" Said Keigo who is crying like a baby.**

 **"Yeah I would like meet her and so I can ask her does see got older sisters. Why didn't you tell us that you got a girlfriend?!"Said Mizuiro.**

 **"Keigo and Mizuiro, watch it!" Said Orihime who is crossing her arms over her bust and give them a warming look and same thing with Chizuru.**

 **"Like what?" Said both Keigo and Mizuiro**

 **"Like in get my girlfriend's personal life that this none your of business! And, cause I didn't saying to y'all because I knew how you real act and only people knew about her and have met her that is: Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and my family. So back off or I'll beat your ass." Ichigo Warn.**

 **"You don't have to worry me because I don't want to jump someone else's woman but I can jump one of your girlfriend's friends." Said Chizuru as she just it cause there was two fists come straight towards her right in her face.**

 **SMACK!**

 **"Holy crap! Since the beautiful Orihime know how punch and fight." Said Keigo with wide eyes with shock.**

 **"Since I took martial arts classes and learn karate with my girlfriend Tatsuki and Bloom Sparks Ichigo's Girlfriend/Fiancé. Thanks to them I quit being a shy little girl and start being brave. Do you want some to, Keigo?!"Ask Orihime with her eyes narrow.**

 **"Chill baby he just wondering that's all okay, honey. Besides if these guys met Bloom they would get there ass kick by her very quickly." Said Tatsuki as she and Orihime became a couple after Bloom came to Karatura town to see Ichigo during the weekends of Alfea that Fargonda let her have and Winx Girls they know Bloom was seeing someone else during her Freshman year and Sophmore year but didn't saying anything until Bloom say something.**

 **"Yeah, true but I don't like them hitting on me because I'm yours and we already slept together after we come back from our six date together." Said Orihime as she begaining blush when she remember her sixth date with Tatsuki and they got to her house and make love inside of Orihime's house.**

 **"So Ichigo, when are you leaving?" Ask Tatsuki as she change subject because she start to getting wet after she remember that night as well.**

 **"Tomorrow morning and I already told the teacher that I will be five days and I probably bring Bloom back as well because I hoping we get married within two months." Said Ichigo as he finish his lunch and took out a picture of Bloom that was she was 18 with smile on her face and he turn it around and there is note on it and said:**

 _To my darling Ichii,_

 _I love you all my heart baby. Please come to Gardenia soon because I graduated early at Alfea and me and my friends finally defeated the Ancient Witches and Return Sparks back to normal. Plus, my Biological Parents King Oritel and Queen Marion and my friends would like meet the Famished and Savior of The Soul Society Substitute_ _Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki the same man stole my heart from the first day we met. I and friends will be in Gardenia because we got a store open called Love and Pet and we are looking for the last fairy on Earth. So please my darling and handsome Boyfriend come home to me and I'm ready to get married to you and have our children together._

 _Love,_

 _Bloom Sparks and Future Miss. Ichigo Kurosaki AKA Sparkie._

 **"Ichigo, I'm sorry didn't know that you already got someone in your life. And I should've ask you first before I got jealous and feeling hurt because I want go out with you but I didn't ask because I was a jealous bitch. Can you forgive me and I hope we still be friends and I would like to meet Bloom to." Said Rukia as she saw Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime look at her and give her a warning look and Ichigo look at her with a smile and nodded.**

 **"It's ok Rukia. But you need to apologize to Bloom not me because she is the one who protected over me and I felt the powers of the Dragon fire that coming thru my bracelet that she gave me when I was 10 and I was at my limits when I was fighting Bount leader Jin Kariya and when I was recusing you. That gave me Strength to fight and power to protect." Said Ichigo as he saw the surprise look on Rukia's, Kiego's, Mizuiro's and Chizuru's face.**

 **"So that was the red and yellow fire glow around you. But what is the Dragon Fire? Does she know you are a soul reaper? Who is Bloom anyway?" Ask Rukia as she saw Kiego, Mizuiro and Chizuru asking same thing because they already know about Soul Reapers and all.**

 **"Bloom is a human size fairy, last Princess of Sparks, Keeper of and Bonded with Dragon Fire and she lives in Gardenia all her live until she was sixteen that she discover she is a fairy by one of her friends Stella Solaria the Princess of Solaria in the Magical Dimension. Yes, she does knows I'm a soul reaper and she knows about soul society as well, that's why Kisuke and Yoruichi went to Alfea in Magix to train her when she was a Junior to how sense spirit energy and pressure and how to use kido to. The Soul Society knows about me and Bloom when you was healing and getting powers after the Bounts were defeated and the Old Man Head Captain Yamamotto grant it that he will be the Preacher to me and Bloom's wedding. The Dragon Fire is very powerful power that is known to Magical Universe and Our Universe as well and if you try to take it, it will kill you in second cause it is very raw power and these three witches name Icy, Darcy and Stormy took only the flame fumes that didn't kill them just make temporary powerful that lasted about three days and it make them weak when Bloom and her friends defeated them. Bloom and her friends the Winx Club and the Specialist are War Veterans like us and they were in school when it happen. Also, me and Bloom don't keep secrets from each other because we share them to each other and that's why she knows about you." Said Ichigo as she look shock and nervous and hearing a gulping sounds from Mizuiro, Kiego and Chizuru.**

 **"So she is a noble like the Kuchiki clan?" Ask Rukia.**

 **"You could say that cause she is next heir the throne besides her older sister Daphne. Now, let's get back to class before we're late." Said Ichigo as he saw everyone nodded in agreement and got up to a head back to class.**

 **Gardenia, CA USA**

 **Mike and Vanessa Carmilla's Home 9:50 p.m. (Earlier when Isshin called Mike about Ichigo's decision.)**

 **"Well honey, our daughter is finally getting married to Ichigo." Said Mike who is 35 year old blonde short hair man, wearing green shirt and gray pants and his eyes are light brown. He is proud Firefighter, husband to Vanessa and adotived father to Bloom.**

 **"That Wonderful dear! When is he going to purpose to her?" Ask Vanessa who is 34 years old burnet woman, wearing a capris and a blouse and her eye are warm brown. She is proud owner of her flower shop, wife to Mike and adoptive mother to Bloom.**

 **"He, the twins Karin and Yuzu and his friend Rukia are getting on the plane tomorrow morning and it's an 10 hr. flight so they will be here tomorrow night and I will go pick them up." Said Mike.**

 **"That's great and you better called Bloom to tell that her Boyfriend is coming but don't her about that his going purpose to her." Said Vanessa.**

 **"I'm way ahead of you on that and she knew that he is going come here for a reason or she will go to him because they are deeply in love." Said Mike as he pick up the phone and dial Bloom's cell phone.**

 **Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come home into my heart again**

 **Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 2: Confession**

 **The Juice Bar 10:00 p.m.**

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring**

 **"Hey Bloom, your cell phone is ringing."Said Stella as she saw Bloom pick up her phone from the bar table while drinking a Strawberry Slurrlpii and she look at the screen of who is calling.**

 **"Hey Daddy! What's up? Is there something wrong?"Said Bloom as she answer her dad's phone call while she hang out with Winx girls and The Trix who called it a truce because they battling The Wizards of the Black Circle and they are thinking about quiting try to take over Magical Universe cause of their boyfriends come back to their lives.**

 **"Hey Baby girl, everything is fine and nothing is wrong. Because I'm calling cause I got wonderful news for you, sweetheart."Said Mike.**

 **"What is wonderful the news, daddy?"Ask Bloom as the girls listening the conversion as well.**

 **"That your boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki is coming to see you. I'll be picking him up tomorrow night at the airport."Said Mike as he heard Bloom squealing of over joy that he have to his phone off his ear before he get a busted ear drum.**

 **"Really Daddy?! Are you really picking up Ichii tomorrow night?!"Ask Bloom as she squealing again that Stella, Flora, Techna, Musa, Layla, Daspiro, Roxy, Icy, Darcy, Stormy are so surprise that they never seen Bloom so happy before and squeal so loud before.**

 **"Yes also, that the twins Karin and Yuzu are coming as well and even A Soul Reaper officer of Squad 13 name Rukia Kuchiki coming as well."Said Mike as he still got the off his ear while Bloom squeal.**

 **"Ok Daddy, I will be right over there in few minutes. Love you, Bye!"Said Bloom as she hang up her phone and she is very happy and daydreaming for second then comeback to the reality.**

 **"Daspiro, Sky is yours now and tell him good bye. Also, girls you take over the store for few days because I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend or fiance Ichii. Ooohhh, I keep thinking of his nickname is getting me hot, bothered and horny. I have to go girls see you later. But I still help you fight the wizards of the circle."Said Bloom as she pay drink and walk off while singing and humming the four songs: Say the Word, True Love, Could it be and Wedding bells.**

 **"Ok Bloom I will! Go get him girl!"Shouted Daspiro who 20 years old with blonde curly hair and her eyes are golden, her clothing is white blouse with red vest and black pants and 2 inch heels red boots. She is Fairy Princess of Royalty and powers are Gems and Jewels, she arrange engagment to Sky and Best Friends with Bloom.**

 **"Ok, did I miss something here?"Said Roxy who is 16 years old with light red hair and her eyes are violet, her clothing is red shirt and blue skirt that is above the knees and green plopps. She is Fairy Princess of Earth and powers are animals and she is youngest member of the team.**

 **"Oh sorry Rox that you didn't know that Bloom been dating someone else than that pushie Sky been never leave her alone. He did try to brake her and her boyfriend up for while but he failed so meany times including that fake phone called he made that about got his ass killed by Bloom."Said Musa who is 19 years old with asian long black hair and her eyes light green, her clothing purple shirt and blue pants and red and white shoes. She is Fairy of Music and powers are music and she is dating Riven.**

 **"I thought she is dating Sky cause of what Sky told me. Is Bloom cheating on Sky?"Ask Roxy.**

 **"NO!"Said All girls.**

 **"What Sky told you is lie cause he want Bloom for himself and he is jealous of Bloom's boyfriend that she more happy around her boyfriend than him. Also, Sky will do anything break those two up but there is one thing that Sky keep forgetting about them." Stella who is 20 years old with long blonde hair that reach down her butt and her golden brown, her clothing yellow dress shirt and orange capris and shoes 3 inch heel orange boots. She is Princess of Solaria and powers of the Sun.**

 **"Like what? Who is her Boyfriend?"Ask Roxy with her eyes got wide when she learn something about Bloom that she didn't know about.**

 **"Some boy name Ichigo Kurosaki."Said Stormy who is 23 years old with short black hair, her eyes are light blue, her clothing is dark red tight shirt and dark red pants and shoes are 2 inch heels. She is a witch and powers is storms, she is back in her relantionship with her boyfriend Edward Williams of the Arkon realm and she is happy about it. She and her two sisters are calling a truce between them and Winx Club to help defeat The Wizards of The Black Circle and they are thinking it's time call it quits soon of trying to take over the world thing.**

 **"Not some boy, Stormy! Roxy, he is name is Ichigo Kurosaki. His and Bloom's love is so deep that no one I mean no one like the Wizards can not break their love, they have been dating seven years...**

 **"SEVEN YEARS!" Interrupt by Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Roxy with their eyes are wide and mouths are dropped**

 **"Yeah it's was a shocker by us to because she told us end of our Sophmore year after she gain her Charmix powers and then these six people to came Alfea in weird clothing talk to Faragonda and Bloom. They train her different way that never been teach in Alfea, Red Fountain or Cloud Tower." Said Stella.**

 **"Oh I remember that. I got my ass kick by Bloom and I got frighten by a real blade sword that was next to my neck by these two women name Soifon and Yoruichi, when Valtor and us saw Bloom was by herself training that I don't understand about but it was serious Stuff. Including Darcy and Stormy they were so frighten that Stormy piss all over herself and the liquid was dripping down from her legs." Said Icy who is 23 years old with long white hair and her eyes are icy blue and wearing a loose dark blue shirt and dark blue skirt that is belows the knees and 3 in high heel boots. She is sister of Darcy and Stormy and girlfriend of Thomas Williams of Arkon Realm.**

 **"Don't remind me because I have took two showers to get clean and calm down when I was scared and still scared today." Said Stormy.**

 **"So anyone of you have seen Bloom's boyfriend in person?" Said Roxy.**

 **"Nope, but if my calculations is right we will probably meet him the day after tomorrow of what Bloom said that he lives in another country so that he will be boarding in one of these you called planes. I got a feeling and the others to that Bloom going to see him tomorrow night when he arrives and she does that means 'Bye Bye Bye Virgin! Hello Motherhood, Engagement Ring and Marriage'." Said Techna who is 19 years old with short purple hair and eyes are blue and her clothling is purple sleeveless shirt and purple short shorts and shoes are high heel sneekers.**

 **"Whoa! Wait just second now?! How old is Bloom's Boyfriend name Ichigo?" Ask Roxy as her got wide eyes that she can't believe just heard.**

 **"Eh, he is 16 years old." Said Daspiro.**

 **"SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!"Said All girls with their eyes got wide and mouths dropped and for Roxy, she fell out her chair and hit the ground with a loud thud that got everyone attention.**

 **"OW! Remind me sit the right way and go slap Bloom for how stupid she is that she wants start a family with a boy that is same age as I am!" Yelled Roxy as she got back up from the floor and sit in her chair again.**

 **h**

 **"I wouldn't do it if I were you because Bloom was 13 and Ichigo was 10 when they met and fall in love at the first sight. Also, he is different and knows marshal Arts that will make Sky cry like a baby and he is very protective of Bloom, his family and friends. Sameway with Bloom that she is Marshal artist as Ichigo, she very protective of Ichigo and she will get jealous very quickly if a woman try to get her man and she'll send that woman packing in a heart beat and she is very protective of us, her family and kingdom." Said Daspiro.**

 **"Yeah especially she did use some spells called Kido on the Wizards that really got them really surprise and she move a lot faster in her Bloomix form and her human form that beat the hell of those four Wizards and sent them back where they came from. She said it's called Flash Step." Said Musa.**

 **"Hey Girls, I hate to interrupt but The boys are here!" Said Layla who is 19 years old African American with curly brown hair and eyes are light green, her clothing green sleeveless button shirt and green tight pants and short heel boots. She is Fairy Princess of Tides and powers are water. As on cue the Specialist just coming in from the front door and walk straight to the girls and they were happy to see them and especially Sky that he looking for Bloom and he couldn't see her anywhere and he only seen is the Winx and Trix girls at the Bar and seen only Andy who is a guy on stage fixing to play some music and try to date Bloom one time, but he got told off by Bloom's boyfriend Ichigo and Bloom herself and he was dating Roxy but it won't last long because she found out that he's try get to Bloom and Bloom took care of that while back.**

 **"Hey Girls!" Said The Specialist as they walk to up to the bar.**

 **Brandon** **who is 20 years old brown hair and brown eyes, his clothes are white and red shirt and brown pants and shoes are sneekers. Brandon is a Squire and best friend of Prince Sky Erkylon and Fiance of Stella Solaria.**

 **Riven** **is 20 years old red haid and light black eyes, his clothes are British shirt and brown khakis and black shoes because of his British accent. Riven is best friends with Nabu and boyfriend of Musa.**

 **Timmy** **is 20 years old short brown blonde hair and wears glasses over his hazel eyes, his clothes are brown long sleeve button shirt and blue shorts and shoes are brown tennis shoes. He is a computer whiz same as Techna and Boyfriend of Techna.**

 **Helia** **is 20 years old long black hair and gray eyes, his clothes is light bown indian shirt and pants and indian shoes. He is very romantic to Flora and Boyfriend of Flora and nephew of Professor and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain.**

 **Nabu** **is 20 years old brown hair in a short pony tail and eyes is golden brown, his clothing is Chinese Style Shirt and pants and shoes. He is a wizard and Boyfriend/Fiance of Layla.**

 **Thomas Willaims aka Tom** **is 23 years old green hair and amber eyes, clothing is brown western short sleeve shirt and brown pants and black boots its because of southern accent. He is from Arkon Realm and Twin brother of Edward Willaims, he is Icy's boyfriend for four years that about to be over because Icy wants rule the universe and Icy got defeated by Bloom. Then something has change in Icy that got her scared during battle with Valtor and she decided want him back in her heart and he did. He still don't understand what happen from then to now.**

 **Bubba Joe Fett aka Joe** **is 23 years old gray hair is a natural color and ruby eyes, his clothing is Japanese white shirt and pants and shoes. He is from Cornsenat Realm, best friends of all Specialist, Winx Club, Icy and Stormy and he is very very romantic to and boyfriend of Darcy and he always keep her on toes. They have been dating fours and it was samething happen to Thomas with Icy.**

 **Edward Anthony Willaims aka Ed or Tony** **is 23 years old black hair and blue eyes, his clothing is blue western long sleeve shirt and pants and tan brown boots and he wears a black cowboy hat its because of his southern accent. He is from Arkon Realm and Twin brother of Thomas Willaims, he is Stormy's boyfriend and he keep her temper steady and smoothe cause he is only one can control her temper and make her very happy. They have been dating 4 years and it was samething happen to Thomas with Icy and Joe with Darcy.**

 **Sky** **is 20 years old blonde hair and blue eyes, clothing is blue shirt and brown pants and black and white shoes. He is Prince of Erkylon and best friend of Brandon, he is arrange engagement with Daspiro but he wanted to Date Bloom but he found out that Bloom is already in a Relationship with her Boyfriend Ichigo, he did try to get break them up by making fake phone with help of Bloom's ex Rival Mitiz. When Mitiz found out quickly of what Sky is doing and she told him forget she not get into this cause of somethings that need be left on and she came friends with Bloom cause of that. Sky didn't listen her nor didn't care because he wants Bloom for himself, when he done that fake phone on Bloom that he didn't know what say to when Bloom ask him a lot of questions that he don't understand nor Bloom talk to him in different language that he didn't understand either, because got he off guard and in trouble. He did try to apologise to Bloom but only thing he got for an apologise is nearly got his ass killed by Bloom with marshal arts and spells that he never heard of in Magical Universe. He is doesn't learn his lesson from then and now that he is going learn his lesson when Ichigo is coming to see Bloom.**

 **"Hi!" Said the girls as they to their own boyfriend to kiss them except for Daspiro and Sky they look didn't each other because Daspiro is still hurt by Sky cause he wants Bloom not her but he can't have her. They both know they're in arrange engagement by their parents but for Daspiro, she wants to get know Sky a lot more than be engage to him that is why she and Bloom talk about this and get know each other and best friends. Daspiro fall in love with Sky and try to convest him not to go after Bloom because she knew what is going happen to him if he keeps this up and she already seen what Bloom did nearly kill him first time and she hoping it learn his lesson but it didn't. Also, she knows what's going to happen to him next when Ichigo gets here because Bloom told her that her Boyfriend Ichigo is a Soul Reaper and very powerful same level as her, Daspiro knew right then if Sky didn't learn his lesson first time but his next one will literally kill him!**

 **"Sky, if you want to know to where is Bloom, that she already left to go Mike and Vanessa's because of her Boyfriend Ichigo is going be here tomorrow. So you better not get in between them or you know what happen last time." Said Daspiro as she kept her back towards Sky and without look at him, her eyes already forming tears that she fixing to cry soon cause she's knows why without saying it.**

 **"I don't care Daspiro! I want Bloom be with me not that loser Ichigo and I'm going convice her not see him!" Said Sky as he turn around to go back outside go to Bloom's parents house. Daspiro turn around from her chair with wide eyes that is still forming tears, she got out of her chair, she ran outside to chased after him.**

 **"God damn it Sky! Do you ever listen to yourself!? You are obsessed! That is going get you killed this time and no one I mean no one like me, The Winx, Specialist, The Trix and even Our parents and the Headmasters of the Schools not going to save you. Damn it, Sky look at me please! I love you, Sky! I love you so much that I can't stand it live without you and I don't want see you get killed because I know things that Bloom told me about and even our friends here have seen things that Bloom does! Please Sky I beg of you don't leave me and I love you and I want to marry you not because of arrange marrage because of love from my heart! SKY PLEASE DON'T WALK AWAY AND LEAVE ME!"Yelled, shouted and cried Daspiro as she and Sky were outside of the parking lot when she got to him and try to stop him by grabing his arm. The girls and boys and even Andy ran outside to see and heard what is happening and they saw something that blow their mind and couldn't believe it either until it happen: Sky slap Daspiro in the face and punch her in the mouth and fell on the ground and got everyone pissed and about to charge at him but someone got to him first that was Andy! Andy didn't charge after him because of Daspiro is best friends with Bloom, no, because Andy don't like a man hit a woman for selfish reasons. Andy charge at him and punch Sky in the the face and Kick him the Stomach that sent him to the ground.**

 **"Don't you ever hit a woman like that again! No wonder Bloom didn't want date you because you are obsessed of her! You better leave her alone 'your highness', I already know about y'all because Bloom told me while back when you got here. It's wasn't because of I was dating Roxy to get to Bloom, no, it was I want to challage her in a marshal arts fight and she accept my challenge and she told me wait until she get ready and get her boyfriend here because she wants to challenge him in a fight that is more dangerious than ever. You better stay away from Bloom before you get yourself hurt or worse!"Said Andy who is 19 years old with short dark brown hair and eyes are hazel, his clothing is red short sleeve shirt and black pants. He and his friends form a band at the Juice Bar, that he use to had feelings towards Bloom until he met Bloom's Boyfriend Ichigo and he learn things from him that he won't get involve between them and he did train himself in marshal arts that he can challenge Bloom and Ichigo in a marshal arts fight one day. He very old fashion towards women and he doesn't like guys who hit women for a selfish reasons and pleasure.**

 **"Fuck you human! You think know who this Ichigo is do you?!"Yelled Sky as he is getting up from the ground.**

 **"Matter of fact I do and I met him more than once cause I use to hang out him and Bloom when he comes to vistit. He is pretty cool guy when you get know him like he got temper like Bloom and they love each other so much that will out match another couple because there is things that you don't understand, like Daspiro try to tell you how she feels about you but you push her away! So you better leave right now before I called the police and tell them what happen here and they will arrest you because you don't diplomatic immunity here and you are illegal and transpessing on private property. Also, don't even think about it go over to Bloom's house because the police will arrest you there as well, so you better think quick before I put 911 on speed dial." Said Andy as he standing beside Daspiro who got her hand over her Bloody mouth and she saw the phone in Andy's hand.**

 **"Fine! I'm going back home for two days and then I will be back!" Said Sky as he walk off to the night without looking back of what he did to Daspiro.**

 **"Are you ok Daspiro?" Ask Andy as he bend down to check on her to see how bad did Sky punch her.**

 **"No, my mouth hurts and it's bleeding!" Said Daspiro as she still got her hand on mouth and it bleeding slowly.**

 **"Hey Flora, do you got any healing spells to use on Daspiro?" Ask Andy as he look at Flora who walking over to him and along with others as well.**

 **"Not really because my Bloomix can heal scrashes and scraps but not physicals like open wounds, broken bones, and bloody mouths. I'm sorry Andy." Said Flora as she bend down as well to look at Daspiro's face.**

 **"It's ok Flora but I think Bloom can."Said Andy as he look at everyone give him a confused look and even Daspiro.**

 **"Like how Andy?" Ask Daspiro.**

 **"Oh you will see. Hey rest of you guys go back to party or go home because I'll take Daspiro to Bloom's house, ok?" Said Andy as he saw them nodded their heads and went back to the Juice Bar. As Andy pick Daspiro up and take her to Bloom because he knows some those guys in weired clothing teach her how to use Kido that is for healing, defense, and offense and even sword training that she got her own Zanpakuto that she did learn it's name.**

 **Mike and Vanessa Carmilla's house 30 minutes before the incident of the Juice Bar parking lot.**

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**

 **"Just a minute Bloom!" Ask Mike as he walk up to the door to let Bloom inside of the house.**

 **"Hey Daddy!" Said Bloom as she come inside high speed that she jump up to her dad very quickly and hug him. Bloom who is 19 years old with long red fire hair and ocean blue eyes, her clothing is red and blue dress shirt and mini shirt that is above her knees. Bloom is Princess of Sparks and Keeper of the Dragon Fire and she is dating and in a serious relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Soul Reaper for Seven years and she ready go to the next level with Ichigo and she knew why Ichigo coming here for to propose her and start on their first child. She hoping when she have her first child that it will be a girl and name her after Ichigo's deceased mom, Masaki or is it a boy name after his father. She has been train by the 13 Court Guard Squads, Kisuke and Yoruichi how use offense and defence of Kido, Sense Spirit energy and Spirit Pressure, learn how to use hand to hand combat, Flash Step and how to use a Zanpakuto. She already knows the name of her Zanpakuto is *** _ **Hidedey**_ **it means Hidden Dragon or Kakusareta Doragon, her Zanpakuto isn't same like Ichigo's until Shikai form and her Bankai form is little different than Ichigos as well because Ichigo's Bankai is Tensa Zangetsu and Bloom's Bankai is Great Dragetsu and also, they both use Getsuga Tenshou but Bloom's is Dragon Tenshou. Both Bloom and Ichigo got dark sides that they use sometimes but they don't like use it all only if it's no point to return or push in a corner by force of an enemy because of there is noway out but through enemy, their dark sides are: Ichigo's is Dark Ichigo that is a Hollowified being that is nickname Shiro without a consciousness and it will attack whoever awaken it. Bloom's is Dark Bloom who is blood thirsty, psychopath, without mercy and more ruthless than anyone and she is a witch nickname Gloom, but Bloom's dark side wasn't created by Lord Darkar nor Fake Avalon but by Ichigo's soul reaper hollowified powers that's been embedded in Bloom's necklace. The Fake Avalon got first hand of Gloom when he use Bloom by cast an evil spell that didn't work but push it out and get the Codex but he got killed by her when she reveal his secret identity to everyone that he is spy for Lord Darkar. Bloom did fight her dark side to control her body and she gain upper hand by feeling the connection to Ichigo's love to her and turn her back to good.**

 **"Hey sweetheart, why are you excited about?" Ask Mike with a smile because he knew the answer to that question so he just act dumb and waiting for her answer the queston.**

 **"That Ichigo is coming here and I know why because I'M GETTING ENGAGED!" Sqealed Bloom as she let go of Mike, jumping up and down sqealing like a kid.**

 **"I know honey, my baby girl is finally growing up and I swear I will make sure that I will bring my 12 gauge shot gun to the wedding so he won't get cold feet and runaway." Joke Mike.**

 **"DADDY!" Yelled Bloom and she glared at Mike.**

 **"Ha ha ha just joking sweetheart and I know Oritel isn't joking about it about being strict father." Mike joking and Bloom glare at him hard this time.**

 **"Mike if you joke one more time like that, you will sleep on the couch for good and you can't have sex with me no more either." Said Vanessa as she come from the kitchen.**

 **"Yes dear." Groan Mike and Bloom begain to laugh of she heard.**

 **"Keep on laughing Bloom because I suspect some grandkids from you before I get old age." Said Vanessa with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Mom! That is to much infomation! And also I'm going to wait when he get to here propose to me or wait on our honeymoon." Said Bloom with blush on her face.**

 **"Hmmm me and Marion already made bet on that Marion chose you get pregnant after he propose to you and I chose y'all wait on your honeymoon. Except for your fathers remain neutral because they think are more than us but our bet on to give them punishment to think they are but they aren't." Said Vanessa with a wide smirk on her face towards Mike who is groaning that he knew that he and Oritel are in trouble. Bloom was smiling wide and laughing about of what is going to happen her biolicogy father and adoted father, as she about to say something but she didn't have a chance because of the door rang.**

 **Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**

 **"I'll Get it! I don't who ring the door this time at night because I really want to spend time with my parents and get ready for bed because my boyfriend is coming tomorrow." Said Bloom as she walk to the door and when she open it that she gasp and saw Andy and Daspiro standing on the porch with smiles on their faces except for Daspiro who cover her mouth with a red bloody rag.**

 **"Andy! What the hell happen to Daspiro?!" Yelled Bloom.**

 **"Well, do you want a short story or long story?" Ask Andy as Daspiro rolled her eyes at him.**

 **Sigh "Short story. Just come on in, so I can use healing kido that I learn from Captain Unohana." Said Bloom as she let them in and close the door right behind them. Andy and Daspiro got to living room that Mike and Vanessa waiting for them because they were in shock that they saw Daspiro with a bloody rag that cover her bloody mouth and blood stain hand.**

 **"What Happened?!" Ask Both.**

 **"That's what I want to know." Said Bloom with her hands on her hips and she narrow her eyes at Andy.**

 **"Do you want me tell them or you?" Andy ask Daspiro who give him the "Really! Are you serious?!" look.**

 **"Ok nevermind I'll tell them." Said Andy as quickly as possible because Daspiro give him a dangerious look that him scared out of his wits.**

 **'** _ **Yeah you better change your mind or I'll kick your ass and cast a spell to change you into a rat that I can stump on you!**_ **' Thought Daspiro.**

 **"What happened to my best friend and maiden of honor of my wedding, Andy!" Demanded Bloom.**

 **"Ok, ok, ok geez! You can hold on your horses!" Said Andy as he said it that Bloom gave him as a very dangerious "If you say it one more time I'll kill you" look, that got him so scared that he want to run.**

 **Gulp! " Well, it happened after you left that the Specialist came in while I was doing a song for my band and Daspiro told him where were you and that's when hell start loose, because he want stop you marry Ichigo and Daspiro told him not to cause he is going kill next time. Plus, she confess her love to him that's when he punch her in the mouth after Daspiro grab his arm and told him not to go. After I saw that I got interfared by punch him, told him to leave before I call the police and so here we are." Said Andy.**

 **"Ok then that's explain's it and I can tell that he'll never leave me alone because he is going to get his ass killled. But I'm not going to do that cause of he lost his crown and title as a prince of Erakelon because he is a woman brusier and a stalker and never be trusted again and it will put him a scandle that got himself in exile for permanent now. Because his father told me if Sky keep of he is doing that will cost him the crown and throne of Erakelon, plus, he gave me permission to called the Erakelon Royal Guard to arrest him. Dad, I know that you are going to pick up Ichigo tomorrow night but can I pick him, the twins and other soul reaper name Rukia instead." Said Bloom as she beg Mike with puppy pout look that she got from her bestest friend and twin sister Kim Possible Stoppable.**

 **Sigh " Alright, just becareful because I know Sky will follow you and try to stop you but it's not going to happen well he'll be killed when he try. I was there when his father told you and gave you permisson to do that." Said Mike as Bloom giggle enjoyment and began to use kido to heal Daspiro month, Andy told Bloom that he want to challenge her and Ichigo in a Marshel Arts and Bloom appect it. For Mike underhand that he saw the look on Bloom's face that she is ready get married to Ichigo and spend her immortal life with him and that he is happy and sad at sametime because he is happy to see her to get to Ichigo but sad that he didn't want to let his daughter go.**

 **Immortal-** **Bloom was 17 when she discover a book in the restriction section of the library in Alfea that she found what in the book that shock her and overwhelm her. Within inside of the book that she found that she reincarnated from The Great Dragon herself who had human form just like her, it said that she died when she fought her darkself for the power of the universe and she defeated it and died at her resting place of Sparks. It said that Great Dragon will reborn again as a girl with powers of dragon fire and will turn immortal at the age 18 of her birthday. When she was done that she took the book to Faragonda that's how everyone know Bloom's potty mouth and one month detention and after that Faragonda told Bloom that she knew about it and she scared how Bloom will react about and she was half right about it. She told Bloom there is more to it than that, that the powers of Dragon Fire will not just turn her immortal that will turn her boyfriend Ichigo, their bestest friends Jack, Bella, Kim, Ron, Barbara, Percy, Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora, Layla, and around her Immortal as well and even the Trix. Bloom was shock by this but she shake it off quickly and that she told Faragonda that she understands now. Next couple days she told Ichigo and rest Magnificent 10, the winx club and boys except for Sky and trix that of she discover and they all were in shock for a moment until they recover their selives and they will act normal like they pretend didn't heard it but Bloom, Ichigo, Kim, Ron, Barbara, Bella, Jack and Percy that they are use to stuff like this.**

 **"Thank you Bloom!" Said Daspiro.**

 **"No problem Das but just make sure to put a Ice pack for 1 hour after breakfast and after dinner." Said Bloom.**

 **" Sure thing Doctor Bloom." Joke Daspiro.**

 **"Ah ha now you got your mouth and now can you keep it shut before you get in trouble again." Said Andy without thinking as Bloom just wink at Daspiro and walk away while let the new love birds talk and, for Mike and Vanessa told them that they going to bed and told Andy and Daspiro can sleep in the guest rooms. Bloom underhand that going her bedroom to figure out to wear to pick up Ichigo and going to bed as well.**

 **"So thank you for helping me, Andy." Said Slyly Daspiro.**

 **"No problem Daspiro but please don't do that again." Said Andy as he look at her straight in the in the eyes that he cares about her and he like her more than a friend.**

 **"Don't worry I won't because the day after tomorrow that Sky will be exile and I will alone after that. So I was wondering are you seeing anyone right now." Said Daspiro as she look him straight in the eyes that she cares about him and she like him more than a friend.**

 **"Not really because I got dumb by Roxy who thought I was dating her to get next to Bloom but I wasn't. Are you asking me out?" Said Andy as Daspiro just go straight at him by kissing him and Andy was surprise by this but he kiss her in return. They were making out for ten minutes that they took a breatier after they stop kissing and breath heavily, Daspiro got up, grab Andy's hand and lead him to one of guest rooms by open the door and close it because that very night all you could in all three rooms is moaning and groaning and screaming.**


End file.
